Perfect two
by Meek77
Summary: When Toby comes to rosewood, he's instantly the hottest boy in the school. Spencer and her friends are the hottest girls in the schools. When Toby and spencer meet, what will happen? Spoby! Bad summary. Better story!
1. Chapter 1

Alison POV/

Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and I were all standing around my car, like we did every morning.

"I thought the blue looked better than the p-" She was interrupted by a white mustang screeching to a stop at the parking space in front of us. Everyone in the parking lot stopped talking and stared at the boy in the car. Noel Kahn was in the car. In the passenger seat. They were blasting rap music. The engine shut off and the boy in The drivers seat steps out. He is wearing dark skinny jeans, white and black high tops, a white v-neck, and aviator sunglasses. He puts his books on the good of his car, grabs his black leather jacket off the drivers seat and puts it on, popping the collar a couple times so it's straight, shuts the door of the car, grabs his books, and walks away. He then puts the keys over his right shoulder and locks the car, not looking back. (Like in 17 again!)

"Damn. He is sexy. Let's go follow him." Hanna said and we all agreed. We walked in after him. We saw him stop by his locker and take off his sunglasses, revealing his piercing blue eyes. I notice right from just those eyes, that that is Toby Cavanaugh. He was an outcast. Has the most messed up life ever and still pulls through. I know what his life is like. His darkest secrets. We used to date. Until one day I just avoided him, then he became an outcast. Then I moved. He cut his hair, it is now gelled up. He dresses different, and looks like he has money. Probably for his singing career thingy. I Wonder if he's still doing that.

"His eyes are beautiful." Spencer said. "And his hair is so sexy. Can you im-"

"Someone has a crush!" Emily interrupted. We teased her for a bit.

"When he looks over here, let's wave." Aria said and he glanced because he saw us waving. He waved and winked at spencer. I could tell that she secretly squealed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I could notice that throughout the day when I saw Toby, that he wasn't one of those kids that thought they were so cool and sexy and that everyone liked them. I could tell he wouldn't and won't change for anyone. The girls noticed this too. Him and spencer talked in class because they sit by each other. Supposedly he flirted.

SPENCER POV/

I walked into my 4th hour class. I walked to my seat and see Toby Cavanaugh sitting next to me. The seats were in groups of two. So it was only him and I. I looked over and smiled and he sent a gorgeous smile back.

"So, is this school lunch good? Cause my old school's food rated like rubber. Literally." I laughed. And so did he.

"Actually, it's not that bad." I admitted to him.

"Really? Normally school food freaking sucks ass." I started laughing again. We talked more and more and got barely any work done.

"To have a sister, too?" My sister and I bonded this summer and w. Actually get along. Sometimes.

"Yeah. If you wanna call her a sister." I laughed but I felt bad for him.

"My dad and mom suck. They don't really care about me. They only care about Melissa." I ranted on and on. "So there's my 'secret'. What's yours?" I put air quotation marks on secret.

"Well, never liked my dad. He shot and killed my mother right in front of me. Everyone says that He was in the war and got shot and killed. He was in the army, but one day he came and just pulled the trigger on my mom. Right in front of my mom. Jenna, my sister, was at a friends house. So she didn't see it. My dad is now...well...he's in Radley. Never REALLY met him I guess you can say. I Never REALLY met him I guess you can say. I never saw him that much. He was an alcoholic therefore he wasn't really around. This was around when I was 5. I was forced to take care of Jenna and I by myself around the age 12. After my foster parents bailed. So, there's one of my secrets." wow. That was a big secret.

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Nah it's okay. You're the first person that hasn't judged me." I could feel Alison's eyes glaring at the back of my head. They were like laser beams.

TOBY POV/

"Hey Noel." We bro hugged and talked for a bit at my locker. Then the bell rang, signaling lunchtime.

"So we sit with Alison and her friends." This will be awkward. We were going strong for 2 years. Then, she left without a single word. We grabbed our trays and sat down. Alison glanced and her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Hey Spencer!" I exclaimed. He smiled and laughed.

"Hey Tobes!" We all talked, and I tried to avoid Alison as much as I could. I got up to throw away my leftover food and Alison followed me.

"Toby, I want you back. And I won't have it any other way." I rolled my eyes.

"Now you wanna talk to me huh?" I said, pretty mad.

"Toby! I know I messed up! But, I didn't think you liked me anymore."

"I loved you! That is a bullshit answer Alison. I'm not getting back together with you again." I said and walked away.

NEXT DAY/

"But, would if she doesn't like me back!" I yelled at Noel. We were in my house before school, arguing if I should ask spencer out or not.

"She does! I can tell!"

"I'm just gonna wait a few weeks. I don't wanna rush anything. Especially her. I want to figure out if something is actually there or not." He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby POV/

"Did you hear?" Jason asked Noel. We were in the empty science lab.

"Hear what? I'm not a good listener!" Noel Said back. I nodded.

"Everyone knows that! Spencer is dating Alex now. And this man over here," He pointed his thumb at me, "Has a wittle crushy wushy." He teased and I punched him hard in the ribs.

"So, are you just gonna like...avoid her?!" Noel asked, actually sounding smart for once in his life.

"Yep." I replied and ran out.

"YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS!" I ran past spencer. I didn't acknowledge her.

"YES I CAN!" I yelled, not looking over my shoulder. I was walking down the hallway, going to my locker to get my stuff and go home. I suddenly got a facefull of hair and my books and papers went flying everywhere.

"Shit." I muttered under by breath, bending down and picking up my stuff. "My bad. I wasn't even looking. It's my fault." I continued, and as I looked up I felt lips on mine. I pulled apart really quick and looked at who it was.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her. She smirked.

"See ya around... Babe."

"BABE? WHAT THE HELL?! Since when were we dating?" I yelled. She didn't even look back. I threw my hands up in the air.

NEXT DAY/

"Ali. We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Here's the deal Cavanaugh. You date me or else I let everyone know what happened. Deal?" She asked me. I nodded. Why does he have to be so mean? "And by the way, spencer isn't dating Alex, babe." I secretly screamed yes in my head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOooooO

"So do you wanna come over and study? I'm the only one that will be home. Is that okay?"

"I'll be alone with you anytime." I winked and spencer blushed.

"Can't wait!" She replied and winked. As she was walking away I just stared at her. I'm totally in love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooooooooooOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO 

"Hey Tobes!" She greeted, and I walked into her house.

"Hey Spencer."

"So, I heard about the relationship between you and Ali." I rolled my eyes as we sat down.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm only dating her so she won't tell anyone what really happened. I can't let that get out there."

"No I get it. Ali can be a bitch." I chuckled. "Okay. You ready?" I nodded and we opened our books and started studying.

As we were studying, I kept staring at spencer and how gorgeous she was. She looked at me and met my gaze. She stopped writing and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?!" She panicked. I laughed and smiled.

"No. You look perfect. As always." I smirked and she blushed.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." I admitted. We got up and I told her I would make something, even though it was her house. She said she sucks at cooking. I put batter on the pan and put it on the stove.

"Pancakes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I sat down next to her. She started telling me how to do a problem I was stuck on and I moved a little closer every so often. I was so close, our legs were almost touching. She was too busy, reading she had no idea. I stared at her for a few seconds. I couldn't kiss her lips, so I started kissing her neck.

"So you divide the first number with the second." She giggled and tried to focus.

"Mmmhhhmmm." I said, still kissing her neck.

"T-Toby. You're dating Alison." I kissed her on the lips.

"Not...really." I said in between kisses. She pushed me down, not breaking the contact, and got on top of me. One kiss turned into a heated make out session. She was soon scratching my abs under my shirt. I moaned quietly in pleasure. She pulled a part, reluctantly.

"Do you smell something burning?" I sniffed the air and looked in the kitchen, the smoke was rising, and spreading quick. I ran with a towel, trying to put the fire out. I can't believe my delicious pancakes are on fire! Spencer tossed me a fire extinguisher. We both had one, and we sprayed the pan, putting out the fire. We high fived.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! Yay!" I sang in a baby voice. She rolled her eyes.

"is that like blues clues or something?" She asked.

"ITS DORA!" I yelled and sprayed the extinguisher at her. She sprayed it back at me, and we put them down at the same time. She grabbed the windex bottle, and I grabbed another one. We aimed it at each other, ready to Spray. She sprayed first and got me in the face.

"hey! Not fair!" She laughed.

"Thats fair!" I sprayed her back and she ran into the living room, but I caught up to her and grabbed her waist. She turned around and sprayed me again! It was on like donkey kong. We turned it into a full battle, and by the end we were soaked and dying laughing. I pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"Toby. You have a girlfriend. This isn't right."

"Fit at of all, she is making me date her, and I don't like her. Second of all, you are more beautiful, funnier, cooler, stubborner, ama-"

"Some of those aren't real words. And get to the point."

"WHO CARES?! Anyways. Third of all, she doesn't need to know about this." I said the last part seductively. She winked and planted her lips against mine.

"I guess not." She agreed.

"we should like change or something."

"you can just run home and get your stuff, come back, and spend the night. I'm gonna be home alone for the next like few weeks." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back, Spence." I hopped in my car and packed my stuff. I got back, and we went into Spencer's room. She changed then I noticed something.

"AWH shit. I forgot my shirt to wear to bed." I smirked and she giggled.

"Just wear your sweatpants. It'll be fine." She winked. I love this girl so much. I slid into be with her and she said she was gonna text the girls back.

SPENCER POV/

'What boy is staying the night at your house?' they all texted back. We were in a group message and they were freaking out.

'i'll tell you later, but you can't tell ANYONE! Not Alison. If she knows him and I will be in Huge trouble. Mostly him tho. Just don't tell!'

'DEAL!' Hanna replied.

'Is it Toby?! You seem to like him. And him and Ali are dating.' Crap. Emily probably knows.

'Fine! It is!' I replied honestly

'OMFG!' Hanna replied back.

'I'm freaking out!' Texted Emily.

'I should've known!' Aria told us.

'We will continue this convo tomorrow. Goodnight girls!' I replied. I locked my phone and starting talking to Toby, who just finished texting his group of friends form his hometown. He refuses to tell me where he's from. He won't even tell me the other friends he talks to besides everyone that lives in rosewood. He won't tell me what sports he plays or his hobbies. Not why he moved here. He said where he's from is not even in America. He said its a big part of his life. Why he moved here. His friends back home. Everything from the past is very important to him. He just won't budge.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer POV/  
Jenna was giving me a tour of the house.

"Where's Toby?" I wondered. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's never really home."

"Why is that?"

"Well," she hesitated for a moment. "He's normally surfing or singing. Don't tell him I told you that. Or, he's just taking a walk. When he gets in a fight with someone or something goes wrong, he leaves. He heads out. When he feels like the walls are closing in, he leaves. That's probably what he's doing now. Unless he's surfing with his mates."

"Mates?"

"He's from Australia. I was born here, he moved here a couple years back. He was in New Jersey. Now he moved here. He misses Australia. A lot. He gave up on swimming and basketball. The two things he's amazing at, for singing and taking care of me. He's trying to make it big. It's working. Everyday, he becomes more famous. Everyone outside of rosewood know him. Which is extremely weird. But, rosewood is a small town." Jenna told me. I wanted to know more, but I know that's as much as she will tell me. "Don't go in the basement unless Toby says yes."

"Why?"

"That's his man cave. That's where he works, watches tv, and normally sleeps. It's like an arcade. It's huge. It has a mini recording studio, a basketball court, a Ping-pong table, arcade room that looks like a real arcade, a movie room, a collection of his surfboards, and whatever else he loves and cherishes. Like his mom's belongings. And a chest full of notes from his dad that he's too scared to open. Everyday he sits down there and stares at them for 30 minutes. I've never seen the full basement." Jenna said. There house is huge, so I can see why their basement is huge, too.

"You guys have an awesome house." I complimented. She nodded.

"Thanks. Toby will be back in probably 30 minutes. He's bringing over Noel and the rest of 'the gang'. And I invited Alison, she's my best friend, as well as yours. And Tobes' girlfriend." She told me and I faked a smile. I was pretty pissed when she said Alison was coming. "And be where. Toby eats like you would not believe." We laughed. "He has issues."

"He sings right?"

"And plays like almost every instrument. And dances." Jenna and Toby are extremely talented. Jenna has a lot of talents, too.

"So where do you guys get your talents from?"

"Well, my mom."

"Who lived with Toby?!"

"My parents. I lived with my aunt. Toby saw his mom get shot and stuff. His dad came here to radley. Toby said mom used to sing on the piano all the time. Everytime he hears that song she sang, he gets really emotional. He stayed at Australia for another year, and came here to pursue his dream, and took care of me. He lived a life that sounds impossible. But, it's completely true."

"He must be so strong. To still be holding on." She nodded.

"He is. He's my role model. I look up to him and respect him so much. I mean, he is a pain in the ass, but I love him. He's my brother." I smiled. I love him, too.

TOBY POV/

Me and my mates were in my car. I was driving and we were singing to the radio. Then chasing cars comes on. I start crying. That's what she used to sing to me. My mother.

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lay with me? And just forget the world?" The radio blurted out.

"Hey man? You okay? I'll change it." They knew what was wrong. Noel changed it.

"This is Toby Cavanaugh radio. You're listening to 92.3." They always put on my station. I mean I have my own station for god's sake!

"WHEN WE COLLIDE!" We screamed in the car. We were going psycho, as usual. We stopped at a red light and saw a car full of girls laughing at us. So embarrassing. But, I was having so much fun, it didn't bother me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out, turned down the music, and answered it.

"Yep."

"The girls are here, we are going to schoops. Did you guys eat?" Jenna asked me.

"Yeah we did. We'll just go back to the house and just hang out when you get back." I explained.

"Okay that's fine."

"Hey Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell spencer I said hey. Okay?" She laughed. She probably knows I like spencer.

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." She laughed.

"K"

We got home and decided I play basketball, then the arcade, then video games. I hooked up my iPhone to the speaker and played dubstep and my music. Our court was a real court, with real basketball hoops and nba floors. We had a rack of basketballs. There was eight of us. Jason, Noel, Caleb, Ezra, and I. As well as a few of my friends from Australia. The court even had stands. Like NBA stands that stretched around the court. They just weren't as much seats. We started playing. And, as usual, were screaming and laughing.

"Toby. I hate you right now man!" I just made a three and Jason is pissed. I started laughing.

SPENCER POV/

"What is all that yelling and laughing? It sounds like my hot boyfriend." Alison bragged to us. Bitch.

"Oh it's Toby all right. They're playing basketball. I can hear music, too." Jenna said. Those boys are crazy.

"Let's go watch them play. I hear Toby was amazing." Emily said and started walking downstairs. We all followed.

"IS good." Corrected Jenna.

We walked into the court to see a shirtless Toby and sweating boys screaming and laughing. Toby was dribbling up the court.

"8 right on 2! 8 right on 2! 231! 231!" Screamed Toby. He passed to Noel, Toby ran down the middle, Noel passed it to Toby, and Toby one hand dunked it. They all had no idea we were there. We all sat down in the stands.

"AHHHH!" Screamed a frustrated Jason. Toby laughed.

"Be ready next time." Toby told Jason. We all laughed. Toby shot his head towards us and smiled at me. I smiled back, hoping Alison didn't see it.

"Toby break?" Toby nodded and they all grabbed a water bottle and came toward us, gulping it down. Toby sat next to me, Caleb next to Hanna, Noel next to Jenna, Ezra next to Aria, Jason next to Emily. Alison, Mona, and three other guys sat by each other. Alison glared at Toby.

"Hey spence." He greeted me.

"You are so sweaty." He laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You look like you've never sweated before."

"I have!" I replied defensively.

"You're sounding like Alison with the whole complaining about sweating." He whispered and I laughed.

"Insulting." I couldn't stay mad at him. Especially when he had his shirt off. I couldn't keep my eyes away. At all.

"Spence. Speenceeeeee! SPENCE!" He yelled, waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah!?"

"I know I'm sexy. I never knew I was THAT sexy." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade room?" Noel and Jenna asked all of us. We all nodded.

"First we will take a shower, and you girls can watch tv until we get back." The boys went upstairs and we went into the tv room.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Jenna. We all looked at each other.

"I don't care." We all told her. The only thing on that we could all agree on was 'Teen Mom.' Then the boys came.

"Whoooo- what the hell is this?" Toby said, referring to the show. Alison had the remote, so he put his arm on the back of the couch, and jumped over it and landed next to Alison. He ripped the remote out of Alison's hands.

"Babe? What the fuck?" Alison yelled.

"WHAT?! The game is on! Colts vs Giants." He changed it to espn. The colts' quarterback threw a big pass and the receiver caught it and was running.

"GO BABY! GO BABY GO!" All the boys stood up.

"TOUCHDOWN COLTS BITCHES!" Noel yelled and all the boys high fived and went psycho.

"Do they do this all the time?" I asked Jenna. She nodded.

"Every god damn day spence." I laughed and enjoyed how hot Toby looked. He was perfect.

"Can we go in the arcade room now?" Alison whined. Toby sighed and rolled his eyes. They all started leaving, but Toby and I stayed in the room. They shut the door and he locked it really quick. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." He admitted and smiled. I sighed and looked down.

"Look Toby. I don't think we should do this anymore. Alison and no one else want us together. It's not gonna work out. You'll loose everything you have and I don't want that for you." He had tears in his eyes.

"I know we've only been dating for a few weeks spence. But, I want to be with you. I-I'll fight for you. I love you." He told me. I felt really bad.

"Toby. Why? Why do love me?" I only called him Toby when I was serious or mad.

"I love you not just because of you you are. But because of who I am when I'm with you. I was never so honest with anyone. Until I met you. You made me live for something. You made my life easier. I love you for that."

"Well. Just stop being in love. Stop. Falling in love with me. Pay attention to Alison." I whispered to him.

"Spencer. I can't. People say you only fall in love once, but I don't believe it because I fall in love all over again when I see you. Everytime I hear your voice, I hear another reason to keep you forever. I love you."

"Toby, I love you too. But, maybe if it doesn't work out between you and Alison. But, nobody wants us together. It's over." I told him. "Goodbye." I whispered and left the room.

We decided to have a sleep over. Everyone that was there was gonna sleep over at Jenna and Toby's house.

"Guys. What's wrong with Toby? Normally he'd be screaming and laughing. Even eating as usual. He's not doing anything. He's just sitting downstairs in the studio playing his guitar and writing his lyrics." Noel informed us. Jenna sighed.

"This happens often. I'll go talk to Tobes." She headed downstairs.

JENNA POV/

When I walked in the studio, Toby was a wreck. His hair was messy and so were his clothes. He was in The booth, writing and strumming.

"Okay. What's going on now?!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened and he jumped.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Why are you down here all of a sudden." His eyes started watering.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, but y-you know you c-can't have it? They say that if you love someone, set them free, if they come back, they're yours. But, would if you love that person, and they don't come back?" He asked, now crying silently.

"Then that person was never yours in the first place."

"Exactly. But, I don't know how to live like that. I just can't help but think, 'Would if she never comes back? Would if she gets a boyfriend?' I just want her in my life. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't even wanna know who this girl is, cause I know you won't tell me anyway. The best thing to do is fight for that girl and be patient. Win her over. Don't give up on here." He smiled.

"Thanks Jenna. That helped."

"Well, why don't you grab that song, and come up here and sing what you got so far?"

"Okay."

TOBY POV/

This song was written for spencer. It's about how I won't give up on us and that I'll fight for her.

"What you got Tobes?" Noel asked.

"Let's hear it!" Said Hanna because he heard I was good and wanted to hear it for herself.

"This song..." I said while strumming, "Has a bit of an Australia feel in there. So, kinda like something I'd write when I first got into music. Kind of the same style." I said in my Australian accent, making everyone laugh and Alison do whatever she was just doing.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you...  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
Just like the rain down in Africa  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for!

I'd fight for you!  
Heybabumbaya x2  
I'd fight for you!  
Heybabumbaya x2  
I'd fight for you!

Friends are cool  
But we both know  
They don't wanna see us together  
Don't wanna lose  
What I live for  
I'm willing to do whatever...

'Cause I don't wanna see you cry  
Give our love another try  
I bet we get it right this time  
As long as you're prepared to fight

I don't wanna live another day(hey! )  
Without your body next to me  
I'm not gonna let them break us down(hey! )  
'Cause baby I know now! (Yeah! )

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
(I'd fight for you)  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
(I'd fight for you)  
Just like the rain down in Africa  
(I'd fight for you  
Yeah yeah! )  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for  
Whoa-oh-whoa!

Lets go!  
What they say  
It don't even matter  
They don't really understand(Whoa! )  
Without each-other  
We are barely breathin'  
Lets get air in these hearts again

'Cause I don't wanna see you cry(cry)  
Give our love another try(try)  
I bet we get it right this time(time)  
As long as you're prepared to fight  
Prepared to fight

I don't wanna live another day(no! )  
Without your body next to me(no! )  
I'm not gonna let them break us down(hey! )  
'Cause baby I know now!  
Know now know now! (Whoo! )

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
(I'd fight for you)  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
(I'd fight for you)  
Just like the rain(Just like the rain x2) down in Africa(Just like the  
Rain)  
(I'd fight for you)  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighing for  
Whoa-oh-whoa! (I'd fight for you)

Heybabumbaya x2  
I'd fight for you!  
Heybabumbaya x2  
(Vinino, vinino se pase)

If you got someone that's worth fightin' for  
Don't let nobody hold ya down  
Let me hear say  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)  
Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh(Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh)  
And if you found someone that's worth dyin' for(Oh! )  
That one you can't live without  
Let me hear say  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh(Whoa-oh-oh-oh)  
Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh(Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh)

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
(I'd fight for you)  
Just like the rain down in Africa  
(I'd fight for you)  
It's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for  
WHOO!

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
(I'd fight for you)  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
(I'd fight for you)  
Just like the rain(Just like the rain x2) down in Africa(Just like the  
Rain)  
(I'd fight for you)  
It's gonna take some time but I know (Whoa-oh-oh-oh) you're worth fighing  
For!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer POV/

It's been about a month since I broke it off with Tobes. He's trying to get me back desperately. He put love letters, flowers, and a teddy bear in my locker almost everyday and he always tries to talk to me. But, today. He really wants me back. He went a little overboard. Here's what happened:

I was at home and my doorbell rings. I run downstairs and answer it. Emily, Aria, Jenna, and Hanna run inside, go upstairs in my bedroom, and I follow them.

"Guys what goin-" I was interrupted by Hanna.

"You need to see this." They pulled up a youtube video on my computer. The video had 1.6 million views. A couple people disliked it and a lot commented saying 'whoever this girl is, date him!' Wait what?! She pressed play and Toby's face with his guitar came up on the screen.

"Hi! I'm Toby Cavanaugh! I recently fell in love with this girl. She is perfect. I've been trying to win her back, but nothing is working. So, I am putting up youtube videos. I'm going to sing to her through the internet. If this doesn't work, then I'll go to plan x. That's how many plans I've done. I hope you guys like this!" He began strumming.

"Baby, I know sometimes that you want to erase me.  
Especially after what we've been through lately.  
You know I didn't mean to call you crazy.

Lovely, I know that your sister doesn't trust me.  
I ain't saying there's a halo above me,  
But you can't let the rumors take you from me.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.  
The last thing that we needs to take a break.  
Ooh, yeah.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you.

Gorgeous, no one said relationships were flawless.  
But I'm down to work, cause I need more of this.  
Don't you see my knees down where the floor is?

I'm beggin, I'm beggin, I'm beggin, I'm beggin I'm beggin, beggin.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.  
The last thing that we needs to take a break.  
Ooh, yeah.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you.

Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.  
Cause there is no story if I lose your face.  
Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.  
Cause there is no story.

Oh yeahh

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you, back to you.  
Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.  
So you think of me, think of me.  
Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.  
To get back to you." He sang.

"Thanks for watching guys. Bye." Then he covered the camera and turned it off.

"Who do you think this girl is?" Jenna asked. I acted like I didn't know. I regret letting Toby go. I regret breaking it off.

TOBY POV/

A few weeks after the youtube video, she still didn't budge.

"Dude, just get over spencer. Find another girl." Noel told me supportively.

"I can't. I try so hard and I can't move past her." I admitted, frustrated.

"We are going out. I'm going to make you have a good time. Go get dressed in casual clothes right this second." Noel ordered and I walked upstairs. I dressed in a baby blue v-neck, jeans, black leather jacket, and light blue and black high tops.

"Toby is back! WHOOO!" Noel yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Let's just get this over with. Where are we going anyways?" I asked once we were in the car.

"I was thinkin a party. There's one tonight that Holden, my friend, is throwing. Everyone is going."

"I heard about that. Even spencer?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes. But stop thinking about her." He said. "Besides, you have Alison. Give her a chance. Maybe you'll like her. You're lucky she doesn't know about you and spencer or the videos. I can't believe she has no idea. She's like blind." He laughed. I chuckled, too. It WAS pretty funny. That's the first time I've laughed in a while. We pulled up and, no surprise, Alison was waiting at the door for me. Great.

"Hey babe." She said once I was close to her. I smiled.

"Hey." I breathed. Then an idea popped in my head. I can make Spencer jealous! Now you're thinkin Tobes. I praised myself.

"Let's go inside." Alison grabbed my hand and we walked inside. Noel went to Jenna and they socialized. Spencer was with a few other girls that she knew. Hanna and the other girls were there with their boyfriends too. We hated Mona now. I don't even know why. I started walking towards my friends, when Alison stopped me.

"Can we go by MY friends?" She asked.

"Those ARE BOTH of our friends over there though."

"Yeah, my best friends ARE there, but I just met this new group and want you to meet them first. Then we can go by them." I nodded. We walked over to her new group. It had absolutely no guys. Fuck. I can't talk about sports with anyone. The girls started talking. They are all really slutty girls. I walked away, hoping Ali wouldn't notice. I walked up to Caleb, who was by himself.

"Hey man. Wassup?"

"Toby?!" He said shocked. "I'm surprised you're out somewhere. You always say no to go out somewhere now. And now you're here!" He told me and hugged me.

"I think it's time to get over spencer." I lied. The guys knew about spencer and I. Only cause I said something to them. The girls have no idea.

"I asked spencer if she still liked you a couple days ago. She said she regrets letting you go. I think you have a shot man. Ditch a-" Caleb was interrupted.

"Ditch who now?" Someone asked from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in Shock.

"I came for a visit, bro. I leave in a few days. I'm staying with a guy I know." I was still shocked. I can't believe he's here. Jack. My brother.

END.

I feel like nobody is reading this story and that I'm writing for like no reason. I might just stop writing this story because nobody reads it. So please review if you are reading this story so I know. Or I might as well stop writing it. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please keep reviewing! Please don't just review that one time and never again. I want to know that I still have readers, so I know I didn't loose anyone! Thanks guys! I don't own pretty little liars. Sadly.

Toby POV/

I just sat there, staring at him in disbelief. I didn't bother to eat my food. I didn't even touch it. Jenna was laughing at me.

"Dude. Why are you staring at me like that?" He questioned.

"Why are you here?" I asked jack. He sighed. "I told you to st-" I looked at Jenna and the girls. They don't know he was my brother. I didn't say anything.

"Leave." I told them. Jenna laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Stay." Jack argued.

"Leave."

"Stay."

"Leave!" I screamed.

"Okay! We will just sit in the leaving room. So we are there but we're not." Jenna told us. They can see and hear us. Great.

"I told you to stay away." I told him quietly.

"How could I? You don't think I tried?"

"You don't think I tried! We had the stupidest argument because I FUCKED UP! I GET IT! I LET EVERYONE DOWN!" I blurted out.

"YOU DID! YOU ALWAYS FUCK UP! ONCE YOU MESS UP, YOU DRAG EVERYONE DOWN WITH YOU!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I HAD NOBODY SUPPORTING ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT?!"

"YOU DOVE RIGHT INTO THE TRAP."

"Head fucking first." I thought. "ITS NOT JUST MY FAULT! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU AND JENNA HAVE A GREAT LIFE AND I'M FUCKED UP! ITS NOT MY FAULT DAD'S GONE! ITS NOT MY FAULT MOM'S FUCKING DEAD, JACK! ITS NOT MY FAULT I ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE 10 TIMES! ITS NOT MY FAULT OUR RELATIONSHIP IS MESSED UP! MOT EVERYTHING IS MY FUCKING FAULT! SURE I MESSED UP! BUT YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP THAT ITS MY FAULT OUR LIVES WERE THE WAY IT WAS! I TRIED TO SUPPORT OUR FAMILY BY WORKING MY ASS OFF AT SINGING AT THE STUDIO AND PLAYING BASKETBALL AND WORKING JOBS FOR YOU GUYS! I DID SOMETHING ABOUT OUR LIVES WHILE YOU SAT ON YOUR FUCKING ASS AND WATCHED!" I screamed and stormed out. He just sat there silently.

JENNA POV/

Wow. That was crazy.

"He won't be back for a while guys. He has to cool down." I told them. They were all still shocked at what Toby said.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked me. I sighed.

"Well, just family problems I guess. They used to never fight. Ever. And now, stuff happened." I admitted. Jack went to move back to wherever he used to be. He said being here caused more problems than there already was. A couple hours later, Toby came back. I walked by him in the kitchen, where he was scarfing down food.

"Hey. You okay Tobes?" I asked him as he turned around.

"Where is he?"

"Jack left. He didn't want to cause problems again. He went back to his home." He nodded. Then Alison came in. She hugged him tightly and I can see him roll his eyes.

"You okay babe?" She asked and he nodded. "C'mon. Let's go sit down." She wrapped her arms around his arm. Biceps to be exact.

TOBY POV/

Alison and I sat down and watched tv with the rest of the girls. They dared not to speak. Why the hell is Alison rubbing my bicep? She just freaking annoys the hell out of me. I can't believe he was here. That just makes me pissed.

"Tobes. C-come here." Jenna said. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Alison followed me.

"What's up?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"Where did you go? After your guys' argument."

"Why? I went nowhere." I told her.

"Toby..." Jenna and Alison said.

"What? It's just one of those days. You know? The one when I just get really pissed off all the time? And I'm really depressed?"

"You went surfing didn't you?" I nodded my head.

"Okay screw this. I'm calling Noel. We are gonna go out and find some hot girl-" I remembered Alison was here. Whoops.

"TOBY!" She smacked my arm and stormed upstairs.

"Nice job doofus." Jenna followed her upstairs.

After like 10 minutes Noel arrived.

"Are you girls going to the party, too?" They shook their heads.

"Where's Jenna?" Noel asked us. I laughed.

"Toby thought it was a good idea to say 'Noel and I are going out to find some hot girls' and Alison got pissed and stormed upstairs. Jenna went with her." Hanna said upset. They didn't want her to he upset. Noel and I laughed and high fived. I could tell that every time Alison and I are together there is a hint of jealousy in Spencer's eye now that I think about it.

"Okay let's go pick the rest of them up and leave." We walked out and got into my car.

JENNA POV/

"Okay. Let's go girls." Alison and I walked down once the boys left. We all got in the car and followed Toby and Noel. But, we stayed behind them enough to where they can't see us. I knew where they were going. Toby's up to something. I'm going to figure it out. We pulled up to the party at Holden's house.

SPENCER POV/

Today is the day I tell Toby I messed up. That I love him. That I want him back. We all split up to find Toby. I couldn't find him so I went upstairs. Toby was walking out of the bathroom.

"Spencer? I thought you guys weren't coming." I smiled and hugged him.

"Jenna thinks you're up to something."

"Well, she's wrong." I sighed. I have to say it. Nobody is around.

"Toby, I messed up ok? I love you and I want you back. But, I don't want to get back together but have to keep our relationship secret because of Alison." He smiled.

"Are you gonna make me choose between you and Alison?" I nodded and hoped he'd pick me. "Well, I choose you." He smiled and stepped closer to me. He leaned in and kissed me. He wrapped his hands around my back as mine went around his neck.

"I should pry get on that." He said, referring to breaking up with Alison. "No matter what she might do, I won't let you go. I just wanna warn you, Spence. She might sabotage our relationship."

"It's okay. She can't ruin our relationship." He walked away to find Alison and I went to find the girls.

TOBY POV/

"Alison!" I exclaimed. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Toby."

"Look Alison. I don't care WHAT you do, but I'm breaking up with you." I told her. She looks pretty mad.

"Is it for spencer?" She said, pissed.

"No." I lied. She scoffed.

"Oh please Toby. I see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you. You guys obviously like each other. The entire group hopes you get together..." She said referring to the girls and Caleb, Ezra, Noel, and Jason. they're here too. "And so do I." I raised my eyebrow.

"You are going to be supportive of our relationship?" She nodded.

"We can still be friends right?" I sighed.

"Of course." I said and hugged her. "Thanks." I ran off to fin spencer.

"She's gonna be supportive." I told her. She smiled, then I noticed the entire gang was with spencer. But, I don't care. They're gonna find out. I grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The gang cheered and laughed.

"SPOBY PREVAILS!" They all shouted. We pulled apart.

"Uhhhh spoby?" I asked. They nodded.

"It's your guys' couple name." Emily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like Haleb, Ezria, Joel, and so on." Caleb told us. Oh, that makes sense. We all left the party to go back to my house. I pulled up twitter while we were in the car. I had at least 1 million followers on twitter, Instagram, and vine. I tweeted, 'I finally got her. ?' After about 10 minutes, all the fans were asking who it was. I finally got her. And I'm gonna keep her forever.

End.

To clarify things, Ezra is in high school. And the gang is Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Noel, Jason, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Jenna, and normally Alison. Unless that changes. Emily and Jason are together, Toby and spencer, Aria and Ezra, Noel and Jenna, and Hanna and Caleb. Alison will probably be out of the group in a little bit, and jake might come into the gang, and Ezra will be out. I'm not sure. There may be OCs coming in the story, or just other characters that come in. But, I just kind of wanted to clarify that. Please review, and if you have questions, PM me, or you can just write the question in you review. I will answer it and make it as clear as possible. Thanks guys! If anyone has read a previous story of mine on here, tell me if there's one I should do a sequel on. Or, you can give me ideas for this story or any ideas for a new story. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer POV/

We all went back to Toby's house.

"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Hanna asked everyone. we nodded.

"How about the game where someone says something and if you have done it, you take a drink, and whoever runs out of beer first, looses." I told them. We all got a cup and poured beer into them and sat in a circle. Caleb went first.

"Okay. It has to be kind of personal questions right?" He asked answer all nodded. "Okay, if you've had sex." Toby, Caleb, Hanna, Noel, Alison, and Jenna had a drink. Toby?! What?

"If you've ever gotten caught by the cops for trespassing or anything else." Alison said. Noel and Toby laughed and took a drink. I had Toby completely wrong.

"If you've ever claimed on top of mcdonalds roof at midnight and thrown stuff at cars!" Noel said laughing. Him, Toby, and Jason took a drink.

"You guys have done that?" I asked them laughing. "That's so dumb."

"HEY! We were bored!" Jason argued and Toby laughed and nodded.

"If you've ever fought someone. Like, a fist fight or something." Jason said and Toby and Caleb took a drink.

"I WIN!" Toby yelled out loud. We all laughed.

"Toby, I can't believe you did all that stuff..." Alison said. That's exactly what I was thinking.

"Toby is a crazy man. He's funny and psycho. That's why I never go to a party alone with him. Cause if he gets drunk he doesn't crazy stuff. It's even worse if him, Ezra, Caleb, Noel, and Jason are drunk together." Jenna said. I still can't believe he has that bad of a wild side.

"Do you guys just wanna sleep over? It's kinda late." Toby asked and we all nodded. "We will be downstairs." Toby said as him and the guys walked downstairs.

"You girls know that Toby and the guys are gonna be screaming and drunk right?" Jenna asked and we all laughed. We decided to go downstairs with them to see what happened and laugh at them.

"OH YEAH!" Noel screamed and him, Toby, and Caleb high fived. Ezra and Jason just sat on the couch, focused and angry.

"He's so hot when he's focused." Aria whispered to us and tried to sit by Ezra.

"Hey! Not right now Aria! Ezra and I are in a serious relationship." Toby said, moving Aria away from Ezra. Arian and the rest of us laughed.

"Yep. He's drunk." Alison stated.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Toby and Jason started randomly laughing.

"Hey Caleb?! Do you guys wanna sumo wrestle?" Toby asked them. They all nodded.

"Be right back." Ezra told us. Toby and the guys led us to the gym that was covered in a huge mat. They went in the locker room and came out in these huge sumo wrestler things that were blown up. (You know what I mean?) We all started cracking up and video taped it. The song 'Milkshake' came on as they were wrestling. Toby started singing it word for word.

"THIS IS MY SHITTTT!" He started dancing really funny and singing. We couldn't control our laughter anymore. We caught him dancing and singing on tape. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. In the middle of the wrestling match, Ezra and Caleb passed out. They just lied down and went to sleep. Idiots. Toby was just running around and him and Noel were slamming into each other, laughing. Jason was just...I don't even know. He was just all over the place. Pretty soon, we all went to bed in the basement.

END

So I wanted to put something pretty funny in there. I can just imagine that scene. I was having fun writing it. Thanks! Hoped you guys liked it! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Sorry it's so short!


	7. Chapter 7

So, not many reviews on chapter 6. So, I'm hoping I'll get a lil more than 1 review. So please review guys! Idk if it's because of something I put in the chapter that no one liked or something.

Toby POV/

"We keep it crazy, sexy, cool. Welcome to high life, welcome to the high life ya!" Noel and I were singing some of my songs because we were bored out of our minds.

"BANANAS!" I yelled really loud, causing aria to jump and throw a shoe at me. I just dropped my pancake.

"GODDAMMIT TOBY!" She yelled. "You scared the hell out of me." He scolded me and I just shrugged.

"Okay. You guys ready to go to school?" I asked them and they nodded. It was Noel, Jenna, Aria, and I at my house. I grabbed my backpack and we hopped in my car and drove off. When I got into school, I went to my locker, and Mona was waiting for me.

"Move. Thanks bro." I told her as politely as I could.

"So, Toby. I was thinking. Maybe you could dump that ugly b-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Once she insulted spencer I freaked. You can hate me, insult me, but not Spencer. That's just crossing the line man. "Spencer isn't ugly. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Look in the mirror. You're the ugly one, Mona." I wanted to say so many more things, but I just stormed off to math class.

"So you take the root of..." The teacher went on and on. Yeah I'm completely lost on case you haven't noticed. I don't even know how I'm passing math class. I mean, Noel is smarter than me! EZRA is smarter than me! That's when you know you have a problem. When EZRA is better than you at something. When she was done explaining, we got to do whatever we want. Noel came over to my desk. I checked my email and that's when it all happened.

"I remember her! Why is she doin this?" Noel asked me. Damn this is some crazy shit.

"I never thought it get this deep!" I told him and he sighed in disbelief.

AFTER CLASS/

During lunch is when I saw her.

"Toby? Is t-that her." Noel asked me.

"What?" Spencer and Hanna asked us. I gave Noel a look that said 'Don't You Fuckin Tell!' He nodded at me.

"Nothin." I told them and looked at her. She sat down with Mona and her friends.

AFTER LUNCH/

Noel and Jenna came up to me.

"That girl is contacting Noel and I. Do you know why she is doing this?" Jenna asked me curiously.

"No idea. All I know is that I have a big problem following me."

"You better not let spencer find this out she will get really mad Tobes." Noel told me. I nodded.

"They're coming to spend the night. The entire gang. So, just don't talk about it." I replied.

AT TOBY AND JENNA'S HOUSE/

"Toby, stop freaking out! Calm down. It'll be okay." Noel comforted me.

"She keeps sending me emails saying "Dear Toby you and I were meant to be." And a bunch of other stuff. If spencer finds this out... I may lose her forever. I can't let that happen." I told him.

"Can't let what happen?" Spencer asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Uhhhh can't let me starve to death?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"Right." She said, not believing us. "What are you guys up to?" She asked us and we froze.

"Bananas!" I whispered/yelled to Noel and we ran downstairs. We called my security and manager and told them to have the security on the look out at our house. We went in the studio and I grabbed my guitar and spencer came down.

"You wanted to talk to me, babe?" She asked me and sat down in the dance floor thingy.

"Uhhhh yeah! I dunno how to say this, so I wrote a song about it. To tell you better. Okay?" I told her and she nodded.

"Have you ever had a feeling you were being watched?  
Footsteps behind you like a shadow when you walk?  
Can't tell if your mind is playing tricks or not?  
Eh eh, eh eh no!

What I'm going through is now a rock in my brain.  
Thinking bout like do I got any enemies?  
Where I've been, what I did, what did I say?  
Eh eh eh eh yeah!

Oh, comin' to think of it,  
I remember one chick,  
That I was messing with,  
While I was in Connecticut,  
I met her after my show.  
I took her back to my room.  
The next day I had to go.  
I never thought it would…

Get this deep!  
Now I got this problem following me!  
You better be careful, better be careful, better be careful!  
Whose heart you'll break,  
You're never knowing what she'll do or say  
Will send 'em over the edge so  
Next time I'll be careful!

I'm getting letters every other day addressed to me.  
Saying dear Toby you and I were meant to be.  
Tell me you feel the same or it will be the death of me.  
Eh eh! It gets so worst now!  
She reaching out to all my people, friends and family.  
Got me so paranoid; I'm stackin' up security.  
It's getting crazy here, it's difficult for me to sleep.  
Eh eh eh eh you know!

Now all I'm thinking is  
How do I get out of this  
I'm feeling kind of sick,  
Damn this is some crazy shit  
I met her after my show.  
I took her back to my room.  
The next day I had to go.  
I never thought it would…

Get this deep!  
Now I got this problem following me!  
You better be careful, better be careful, better be careful!  
Whose heart you'll break,  
You're never knowing what she'll do or say  
Will send 'em over the edge so  
Next time I'll be careful!  
Oh I'll be careful, yeah yeah

This got so out of control.  
I learned my lesson now so.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh be careful!  
She's holding, no won't let go  
She wants a piece of my soul.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh be careful!

I met her after my show.  
I took her back to my room.  
The next day I had to go.  
I never thought it would…

Get this deep!  
Now I got this problem following me!  
You better be careful, better be careful, better be careful!  
Whose heart you'll break,  
You're never knowing what she'll do or say  
Will send 'em over the edge so

I never thought it would… get this deep!  
Now I got this problem following me!  
You better be careful, better be careful, better be careful!  
Whose heart you'll break,  
You're never knowing what she'll do or say  
Will send 'em over the edge so  
Next time I'll be careful!" She sat there, a little mad a confused.

"So? You dated a girl for like 2 days after a show in Connecticut, and now she's contacting you and is like stalking you?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"


End file.
